Final Frontier
by Just Emz for now
Summary: Aliens come to Earth in search of subjects to undergo strenuous experiments. Athena Romana wants her family returned to her. She ventures into the dark unknown to save her family. What will she find?
1. Prologue

**This is an all Bellz story people! I'm making this up as I go along ;) **

They came on a Wednesday in May. Large silver ships from light years away. Flashing lights. They took my family with them. Nobody saw them coming, nobody saw them period. They left like shadows as the Earth rotates away from the sun. It has been ten years since that day and we finally have the technology to reach other galaxies. I'm astronaut, Athena Romana, and I'm leaving on the Apollo 20 and I'm heading toward the planet of the aliens that took my father, mother, little brother, and big sister.

**What do you think? Bad, or Good? Hit that review button and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bellz back with the first chapter :) **

We've been tracking the routes they take to travel in space. One ship leaves each hour and two leave on the half hours. We believe they leave to trade with other planets. We do not know what they have been doing with our people. We'll leave at 2:30 am tomorrow morning. We'll arrive there on the anniversary of the abduction. I will find what has happened to my family. We have brought an artillery of weapons, though we do not wish to start a war. I f they do not return our people, my family, they will have the wrath of Earth upon them.

_1:00am_

I woke up with adrenaline pumping through my veins. I quickly took a shower and got in my car. I dove as fast as the speed limit would allow. When I got there my crew was just arriving also.

"Hey, Athena. Ready for the big day?" Chuck asked.

"Been waiting for this for ten years, Chucky boy," I said grinning. He chuckled.

We walked together through the base until we reached the room that stored our suits. We suited up and began walking. When we made outside cameras were flashing everywhere. Voices were asking questions all at the same time. I knew it would be worse when we returned. We boarded our ship. I took my seat in front of the joy stick, switches, buttons, everything that was used to steer the ship.

"Captain Romana, are you at the ready?" Johnny asked from central command.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Get ready for launch in 5, 4, 3, 2,..." I braced myself for lift off. I heard the muffled roar of the engine and the sky was getting closer.

"Everything going according plan, Romana?" Johnny ask.

"Yup," this is it. I'm finally going to find my parents. _Do you mean find out what happened to them?_ A voice in my head said. No, I must remain calm and positive for this trip.

"Athena, what's that?" Frank asked pointing toward an oblong, black shape moving through the empty space.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked him.

"Johnny, we have an U.F.O. up here," I said.

"Steer your ship closer try to get a good outline of it and report back," Johnny said.

"Aye, aye captain," I smirked and flipped a switch and moved the joy stick to the left. Funny how something so small and mundane could be so important. The U.F.O. Was giving off a luminescent, gray light. It appeared to have one large window on the side we could see. It wasn't to big, but still easily identified as an alien craft.

"It's a small alien ship with a big window on one side. It looks like it's glowing, Johnny," I reported.

"Get out of there, you're not prepared for a fight in open space," Johnny said.

"Alright," I urged our ship forward toward our destination. It was still at least a day away.

_Boom!_ The ship shook.

"Crap," Chuck muttered.

"What was that?" Marie asked.

I looked outside my window and saw the alien ship gaining behind us. That little bugger was fast. I pushed it into high speed. We were in a high speed chase with the unknown.

"What blew up?" I asked.

"Looks like nothing cap'n," Frank said. I had to turn here and I knew it, but a collision with that ship could be dangerous.

"The planet ahead is populated and seem friendly enough. Land there for a day and try to get your hands on some fuel," Johnny said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"110%" he said.

I pulled the ship up and flew in on an angle so that we don't burn up in the atmosphere. I pulled the landing gear and landed in a marshy land. I hope these people are friendly...

**What do you think? To much 'near death experience' or not enough? Review please!**


End file.
